The Darkness' Revenge Series
The Books *The Darkness's Revenge *The Darkness's Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back *The Darkness' Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness Part 1 *The Darkness's Revenge 3: The Wrath of Darkness - Part 2 A sequel to the trilogy is also being made *The Aftermath:Dark and Light Unite Possible sequels/miquels *A sequel to Aftermath written by Bill2222 and Captaingoldvane2 and Bobby Moon *A midquel imedietly following Darkness' Revenge 3 Wrath of Darkness part 2. The Authors Several authors made this book series and some gave ideas. Here is the list: *Bill2222 - Main creator and writer of all four. *CaptainGoldvane2 - Secondary writer of the last book. *Albert Spark - Writer of some scenes in the last two books. *Bobby Moon - Wrote several chapters including the idea of the famous Panda Scene. Also the writer of The Sequel to the Trilogy. *Edgar Wildrat - Original Co. Writer and plot developer of the first book. Sypnosis The Darkness' Revenge: Near beginning of time Darkness has thrived, but was put in check by the Light. Now the mysterious Shadow Being strikes down the Light's Spirit and plunges the world into shadow. It's up to the Followers of the Light to revive the Spirit and beat the Darkness once again. The Darkness' Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back: The Shadow Being/Bobby Moon, in a attempt of revenge sent the Caribbean server of Cortevos along with it's players to an alternate dimension with the intention of killing the Followers of Light off for good. The only way to get back is to use six long lost Light powered blades. It's a race against time as an ancient doomsday device slowly but devastatingly starts to destroy the Universe. The Darkness' Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness Part 1: The Society of Darkness under a new ruler and an old ruler launches an unprecendeted attack against the countries of the world taking out most of the leaders and sabotaging defenses and Society of Light bases. The Darkness' Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness part 2: With the world under control of the Society of Darkness, The Society of Light bands together along with the Remaining World Leaders to defeat the Darkness once and for all and restore the World to balance. The Aftermath: Dark and Light Unite: The Balance has been created and peace reigns over Earth and the Realm. But all is threatened when a mysterious ancient society ( Mortem ) comes back from extinction with a plan of pure mallice. Their mission is simple: eradication of both Light and Darkness, which would send the universe spiraling into chaos. With no other choice, the impossible must be done: Light and Darkness must unite against this Universal Threat. The Main Characters Heroes *Bill Plunderbones - The Host of the Light, being Co. Gm of Gen.of Peace and dates Cherie, he weilds the Light Blade and later the Light World Eater Blade and is an expert fighter. *The Spirit of Light - The ancient spirit and founder of the Society of Light. *Richard Goldvane - Member of Gen of Peace and a master swordsman with his Vorocious Barracuda Blade and later the Light Curse. *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Guildmaster of Gen of Peace and the guild The Heroes are in and expert swordman and sailor weilds the Light of Abyss blade. *Jack Pistol - Member of Gen.of Peace, Brilliant, sexy, navigator and strategist, weilds the Light Tyrant. *Cherie - Member of Gen.of Peace, Noming Kitty of everything, dates Bill and becomes corrupted by The Darkness in the second book and is an expert fighter, weilds Light Blade later. *Parax - Devourer of Feet and almost everything, becomes bearer of Light Mutineer Villians *Supreme Overlord Of Darkness Bobby Moon - Main antangonist at first, is possesed to do evil in the 1st and 2nd books, but willingly joins it in the last ones. She weilds Shadow Powers and fighting skills and loves fried chicken. She doesnt have claws like her sisters, but perfers to use her Shadow Powers to fight and has limited fighting expertise, but does have sharp nails to use against her enemies. *Lord Albertus Sparkington - Leader of Romania and commander of The Dark Forces, somewhat of a good sowrdman. *Stardust/Dusty Sister and Assassin of Darkness - Bobby's sister of chaos and old friend of Bill and is great fighter. Prefers to use a dagger to impale her victims. *Kitty Sister and Predator of Darkness - Bill and Cherie's half sister is good in the first book, corrupted in second book and willingly joins darkness in last ones. As an expert fighter, she has many rumbles with Bill and Cherie during the stories and even goes to beat up Jack. She perfers to use her Shadow nail claws to kill victims and lap their blood. *The Shadow Being - True main antangonist, puppeteer of the events of the series and Enemy of the Light. Secondary Characters *Stpehen - He weilds the Light World Eater Blade and helps escape the Dimension and Dark Citadel. brother of Kat *Kat Bluebonnet - Step's sister and weilder of Light Mutineer, she helps sheild and fight off the dragon and her friends in the alternate dimension. *Chris Swordbones - Appears in first book. *Keira Kinover Mar - Leader of Holy City and Governess of Egypt, she's the weilder of Eco Powers; gets corrupted in the thrid book and likes to eat people's flesh. *Basil Bridgebain - Cheesey wisecracking guy who accompied the group to alternate dimension. *Marc Cannonshot - Governor of Hawai'i and main target of Dark Forces. *Rose Sharkwrecker - Member of Gen. of Peace and hates Bobby with a passion. *Stardust/Dusty Sister of Darkness - Bobby's sister and old friend of Bill and is great fighter. Prefers to use a dagger to impale her victims. *Keria Kinover/Annytin - Sister of Darkness - Evil version of Keira, likes to use daggers to kill people. *Cherie nomming kitty of Darkness - Evil version of Cherie, she loves to cause pain to Bill, Jack and Law and use her fighting skills and use of nail claws.. *Unnamed Hooded Cookie bearing Man - Identity unknown *General Jason Shiprat *The Man in the Blue Box *Christopher Ironshot *Callum Userbox Template is { {Darkness Revenge} } - no spaces in the symnbols Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:The Darkness' Revenge